Sophia Watson
Sophia Watson is a Knight of the Magic Council and a wandering mage looking for a guild. Appearance Sophia is a young adult of a small stature, but nevertheless, one who possesses not quite a lot of features. She has white-tonned skin and matching blonde hair, which reaches down to her lower back and has a certain spikiness to it, with it having some bangs over her forehead. Her eyes have a blue color and their pupils are small. As stated, Sophia's features are not quite like any ordinarily human. Her eyes, while somewhat round, have sharp eyelashes . Her face has a almost circular shape. This matches her young adult appearance. Most of her clothing is red and blue while the rest are black, white, and gold. she wears a black shirt and skirt with a V outling going near her skirt and shirt and a red and blue on the sides of her shirt. She wears another shirt that is white and black gloves with gold outlines with a crown shaped almost entering her hands. She wears a red and blue cape with gold and black outlines with black wings holding the cape. She wears long black boots with red and blue with black and gold outlines and a crown shape near her feet. Personality Sophia has a Kind-hearted personality which always makes her treat other people like family and always helps then out until they don't need any help at all. She always gives them food, water, and heat just in case if they ask for her help in the winter. Sophia always obeys orders that the Magic Council give her and always does what ever she can in order to become a powerful knight and be like The Knight of Fairies. She always trains and always trains with others that need training and they treat her like shes a mother and a teacher to them. Sophia always has a calm mind and always thinks of doing things calmly and softly and always making things right for others and herself. She always takes care of people who are in need and always does her best to cheer them up whenever they are sad. Sophia is kind-hearted, very idealistic, and enthusiastic. She always looks at people who need help and then always acts in and tries to help others as best as she can. She always tries to cheer them up whenever she is sad and always tries her best to do so and make things right for her and the people. When she was part of the Knights of the Magic Council, she doesn't care about getting punished for doing something wrong and doesn't care about people's punishments and rewards or even her own rewards. She basically likes to talk to others that can trust her and how they feel about her whenever she is sad or lonely. Whenever she tries to be like the others, she always hides her sad emotions and always blends in with nothing but calm and happy emotions. When people always talk to her about her divorced husband, she breaks down in tears and always yells at them for mentioning her husband and then loses control always yelling and screaming and breathing hyperventilating. She always calms down though when neither her teacher or her friends cheer her up, slap her in the face, or tell her the true meaning of their friendship. Backstory Sophia was born in Shingolia which is on the other side which was created to be similar to Magnolia by the people's mayor. When the mayor gave the order to sell people into slavery, her parents told her to run away from the guards and never come back to Shingolia. When she came back though, she found her parents sold in slavery instead of herself. A few years had passed and she became a knight trainee from her teacher who brought her in when she was running towards a forest from the guards. She was training under her wing about swordsmanship and learning how to control both fire and ice at the same time thus being the first wizard in the Knights of the Magic Council to become a wizard that can control both fire and ice at the same time. When 15 years passed, she became the strongest knight out of all the others of the Knights of the Magic Council except for one person named, The Black Knight. When she lost to him in a fight, she left the Knights and then wandered off to find a guild and be a member of it like she dreamed of doing when she was younger. Abilities Quick Speed Sophia has quick speed because of her training by one of the Knights of the Magic Council. She can run as fast a any kind of fast creature, she can almost run at walls and have a chance of jumping very far across a canyon. Enhanced Strength Sophia has enhanced strength because of her training by another one of the Knights of the Magic Council who is a amazing fighter and a amazing champion. She can punch down trees but doesn't have enough to break down walls. Smart Brain Sophia is the smartest of the Knights of the Magic Council. She can think of strategies and plans for attacks, invasions, and helping others that can't help themselves. She can almost predict her foe's movements and then attack with the prediction held inside her mind to remember. Magic Fire and Ice Magic Sophia can use the power of both Fire and Ice to perform various fire and ice magics by using neither her swords or using her fists. Category:Wandering Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Ice Magic User Category:CyberVechs15 Category:Dual Element Magic User